1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to light source modules and, particularly, to a light source module having light emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices have many desirable performance characteristics, such as large-scale information display capability, easy coloring, low power consumption, long life, little or no associated pollution, and so on. Therefore, liquid crystal display devices are widely used in numerous kinds of electronic devices. A typical liquid crystal display device generally includes a light source module and a liquid crystal screen. The light source module typically includes a light guide plate (LGP), and at least one linear light source or point light source such as a cold cathode ray tube or an LED. The light guide plate has a rectangular cross section, and includes a bottom face, a top face, and four side faces. Light from the cold cathode ray tube or the LED is projected to enter one of the side faces of the LGP, whereupon the light is internally reflected by other side faces and the bottom face, and then emits from the top face to illuminate the liquid crystal screen positioned on the top face. However, with the ongoing development of electronic devices and demand for high quality liquid crystal display devices, the above-described illuminating means may not yield satisfactory performance.
What is needed, therefore, is a light source module which can overcome the above-described problem.